Investigating Kira
by elainafandomlover
Summary: While investigating the identity of Kira, a love blossoms between L and Light. One shot


Light's POV

I sat in front of the computer, racking my head.

Who is Kira?

Even though Kira's style of things was similar to mine, I will still find him and catch him. For my father's sake, for justice's sake.

I ran my hand through my brown hair in slight frustration, as the clock in the headquarters ticked midnight. Misa was probably sleeping upstairs, and the only person nearby was..

L.

He sat in his usual crouched position on the chair, staring at all the data and the evidence that we had collected, with his wide set eyes focused. His black hair was long and messy, and the eye bags under his eyes further showed how little he had slept.

His hand reached out for a cupcake on the table, but his attention had not left the screen. He put the whole cupcake in his mouth, and chewed.

Suddenly, he turned around to look at me.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh um.." I got tongue-tied for one of the rare moments in my life, for I did not notice that I was staring at him.

"It's best not to get too attached. I still have a slight suspicion that you are Kira."

He gave me a blank face, apparently not realising how insensitive his comment was.

I got angry. How can he still suspect that I am the horrible and unrelenting Kira when so much things have happened to prove my innocence? How can he insult people and keep that calm face? I stood up, and my fist collided with his face, as I punched him in anger.

"Can you please stop that? STOP. I am not Kira. No matter how long you suspect me, or how many times you question me, I AM NOT KIRA. These chains are pointless. Other than sticking us together, they do nothing to prove my innocence or prove your theory. Just stop."

I grit my teeth in anger, waiting for his reply. Surprisingly, after getting punched in the face, he still had a calm look on his face. In fact, he just looked more weary.

"There's something I need to tell you. To confess to you."

"There must be a million things that you haven't told me." I said, annoyed.

"My suspicion is based completely on probability and the situation, not because I am biased against you. In fact, I have trust issues. I grew up in an orphanage, where I was not sure whether I could trust anyone at all. It made me into the person I am today. A highly skilled detective, but also someone with no friends, or no love, simply because I could not trust anyone. So please forgive me for not trusting you. Also, there is another reason why I suggested the chains."

My anger was slowly fading away, and I found that I started to pity him. He had a sad childhood, and it was understandable that he became someone like this.

"I wanted to be with someone twenty four hours a day. I had no warmth, and I'm tired."

He sighed.

"Despite having many people admire and respect me in lieu of my detective capabilities, no one truly loved me. I needed some warmth, albeit in an abnormal way. To not raise any suspicion, I came up with this idea."

I watched him. His wide set eyes gazed right into mine, deep into my soul, looking for a reaction. Other than depression and fatigue, fear shone in his eyes. He was scared that I would reject him, run away, hate him forever.

"Light-kun, you are the one I want to spend all my hours with."

He crouched further back into his chair. Seeming like a small kid, I pitied him. He had no childhood, no love, practically nothing. Despite all the riches and money he had, he truly had nothing that was of any value.

I realised, in essence, I was quite similar to him, but yet quite different in many ways. His character intrigued me, and somehow attracted me. Somehow, something was pulling me closer to him. I felt a strange feeling, deep within me, that I had never felt for anyone else.

Maybe this feeling is called love.

I wanted desperately to comfort him, to hold him, and to help him out of his predicament. I wanted him to finally have something, something to call his own, something of value. I was desperate to make him better.

On an impulse, I yanked the metal chain. He fell out of his chair, and tumbled towards me, as I reeled him in with the chain that linked us together. I caught his smaller body in my arms as he grabbed onto my arms for balance. He looked up at me, perplexed. It must be the first time that he ever got confused in his life.

I gazed downwards into his black eyes.

"Light-kun..."

He was about to say something, when I swiftly cut him off, and kissed him forcefully. I cupped his face with my hands, and pressed my lips harder against his warm ones. At first, he had no response, and I wondered if I should not have done so, when he wrapped his arms around my waist like a small insecure child, and pulled away.

"Light-kun... No one has ever bothered with loving me."

Tears begin to escape his dark eyes.

"I'm here for you," I whispered softly in his ear, brushing a strand of black hair behind his ears.

I slowly used my thumb to rub his tears of his pale face. I leaned in again, wanting to feel his soft lips, but he tugged on the chain, and brought me to his room.

In the light of his dim yet romantic table lamplight, his arms, which were still around my waist, pulled me even closer, and we both tumbled onto the bed, with me on top of him.

I kissed his neck gently.

He grabbed my shoulders, and looked at me at eye level.

His eyes seemed to light up, and strange shadows danced in his eyes. I saw him smile, a huge genuine smile that lit up not only the room, but my whole world. For the first time, I saw his smile, and it made me fall in love with him more than ever.

That night, it felt nice to have him in my arms, as we both fell asleep.


End file.
